


Take The End Of This Daisy Chain

by Inky_Scribbles



Series: Asexual Dick Stories [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ..... - Freeform, Arcades, Dick plays ultimate mortal kombat 3, Friendship, Gen, I mean, Ice Cream, Jason hates the cold, Jason loses his maturity in the face of cold, Mild Language, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, am i studying?, but they argue, good relationships, i mean take a wild guess, i mean what else is new, its pretty much got the ace flag on it so, like once, probably, should i be studying?, was there even a choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Scribbles/pseuds/Inky_Scribbles
Summary: The group trouped in, argument forgotten. Dick made a beeline for the counter, eying the rocky road ice cream like it’s cereal. “Rocky road double dip please,” he requested with a smile, ignoring the gaping workers, and turning to look behind him. “I’ll pay, just don’t get anything too crazy, you guys.” That’s practically tempting fate, Tim snorted, watching Jason’s eyes gleam with newfound warmth in “the middle of winter”.





	Take The End Of This Daisy Chain

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should focus on my health and my school work, not hobbies  
> also me, in the middle of mocks: hm u know what I should do

The slanting expression on Jason’s face was less of a smile and more like the slash of knife blade. Had Tim been maybe a couple of years younger, he probably would have felt a little faint. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for him, his early impression of Jason had been blunted ever since Dick had made them go buy pop tarts for him that one time. There were probably better methods to make your siblings bond, but it worked out in the end.

Besides that, Tim was fairly certain that it was more because it was cold that his face had contorted like that. His proof?

“What the h-heck are we do-doing at an ice cream parlour, Dick? It’s got to be,” Jason took a moment to suck in a breath and get his jaw under control, “minus twenty or something.”

The streets around them had a reasonably thick blanket of frost covering them, and the windows had a definite foggy layer spread over the glass, but it most certainly was not all that cold. It was the type of weather where wearing a winter coat was necessary, but you could get away without a hat or scarf. Jason was wearing all of these things.

Dick smiled a majestically fake smile. The kind of smile he’d only give some particularly irritating social elites. “It’s minus twenty-three, actually!” he preened cheerfully. Tim was starting to suspect this had something to do with the cereal incident last week, not “brotherly bonding” as he had been assured, when Dick and Damian had shown up at his door an hour or two before patrol. He had forgotten the grudges Dick was capable of holding onto when it came to cereal. “That’s barely anything! Besides, we’ve been through worse.” To anyone listening, that would be referring to the trip to Scandinavia last year. To them, it meant visits to the Fortress of Solitude.

“Yeah, well, we had clothes suited to the weather then. We can’t all run five hundred degrees above the average human,” Jason grumbled, stuffing his face lower into his scarf. “what are we even doing getting ice cream in the middle of winter?”

“It’s autumn,” Damian chipped in with a doubtful once-over of Jason’s get up. Damian himself was only wearing a hoodie and jeans.

“It’s near enough winter.”

“You said the middle of winter—"

Dick didn’t waste time pointing out the parlour they were aiming for, thankfully. As much as Tim knew that this was their way of showing affection, it was also rather annoying once they got to yelling at each other. “Hey, there it is!”

The building itself was small and squat, hunched between two tall stone structures opposite an arcade that was somehow still surviving. It was the type of place you went to after an evening of intense Pac-Man matches and rematches. The area was not the best in Gotham, he knew from the files of the city Bruce had conglomerated, but the worst crimes around here were pickpocketing and roughhousing. 

The group trouped in, argument forgotten. Dick made a beeline for the counter, eying the rocky road ice cream like it’s cereal. “Rocky road double dip please,” he requested with a smile, ignoring the gaping workers, and turning to look behind him. “I’ll pay, just don’t get anything too crazy, you guys.” That’s practically tempting fate, Tim snorted, watching Jason’s eyes gleam with newfound warmth in “the middle of winter”.

“What constitutes to “crazy”, exactly?” Tim asked, more for Dick’s benefit than his own. Jason would no doubt take advantage of the vague wording after he got two massive sundaes with the most expensive flavour there. 

Dick started rattling off a couple regulations, while Tim asked after the chocolate cones. Jason and Dick had a brief squabble about the number of scoops that should be allowed, but eventually they made it back out onto the street, where Jason immediately started complaining again. “Why couldn’t we just sit inside? In the warmth? This’ll be my second death!” he wailed to the heavens.

Dick quickly gave in when he started waxing poetry about how short his second life was. Naturally, they headed for the arcade, smuggling in the ice creams like sweets at a cinema. Tim wasn’t entirely sure if food was allowed in, but best to play it safe. The four of them (well, technically three, because Damian had already finished his ice cream. By biting it. He bit the ice cream) scoffed the rest of it down. Alfred probably would have scolded them.

As they were already there (at least, that was the excuse they got, but Tim was pretty sure that Dick had been taken by the purple and black screen of the Ultimate Mortal Combat 3 screen. “Do I have a choice, legally? It’s literally got the ace flag on it. I would be a bad person not to…”) they decided to play some games. Tim was drawn away by the racing games, and Damian and Jason quickly followed, after several rigorous matches of Space Invaders. The rest of the night was spent challenging each other to increasingly obscure arcade games. 

The evening faded fast, the arcade closed, and soon they were out in the cold again. Jason was complaining, Damian was going on about how he’d definitely won the most games, and Dick had somehow gotten Tim into a discussion on what the mantis shrimp standards of colour-blindness were.

He had a weird family, but weird was just another shade of normal, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of a warm up to get back into writing, but I hope you liked it anyway. I've been meaning to get them to eat ice cream for forever. And now it happened. Again, not much explicit asexual stuff going on? But I guess seeing as asexual people are people, that would make sense. Maybe one day I'll have a plot for this, who knows?


End file.
